To Your Life (Sekuel)
by FandiniLee
Summary: Kehidupan Jaehyun yang semakin berwarna semenjak kehadiran Winwin dan Haneul! "Ku ulangi sekali lagi. Dong Si Cheng dan Jung Haneul, adalah milik Jung Jaehyun, selamanya akan seperti itu,"-Jaehyun. JaeWin! Jaehyun x Winwin! MPREG! RnR!


Warning : OOC, Yaoi, Mpreg, typo!

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta tolong?" Jaehyun yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah menoleh menatap Winwin yang baru saja datang dari dapur sambil menggendong Haneul,"Ada apa, Win?"

"Bisa kau ajak main Haneul? Aku mau masak makan malam,"

"Tentu saja. Sini," Jaehyun langsung berdiri dan menerima Haneul ke dalam gendongannya, membuat bayi berusia satu tahun itu tertawa kegirangan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan aktif, "Aigoo, kau senang sekali ya?" Jaehyun tertawa melihat tingkah Haneul.

Begitu juga dengan Winwin, dia ikut tersenyum saat melihat anaknya yang terlihat begitu bahagia dalam gendongan Jaehyun. Dia kemudian mendekati Haneul dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut, "Baik - baik dengan Appa, ne?"

Setelah itu, Winwin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan nyaris melangkahkan kakinya kalau saja suara Jaehyun tidak mencegahnya, "Kau tidak menciumku juga?"

Kedua pipi Winwin seketika berubah warna begitu mendengar permintaan Jaehyun, "Tidak,"

"Hei, Haneul pun juga akan merasa iri jika kau hanya menciumku saja,"

Winwin terdiam sesaat. Kemudian kembali mendekati sang suami dan menjinjitkan dirinya saat melihat Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya, menyodorkan keningnya. Tapi ketika bibirnya hampir mencapai kening Jaehyun, pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat kepalanya kembali sehingga bukan keningnya yang dicium oleh Winwin melainkan bibirnya.

CUP

Reflek Winwin memundurkan tubuhnya dan sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, dia memandang Jaehyun horror, "Hyung..."

"Wae?" Jaehyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah istrinya yang bersemu. Terlihat sangat imut menurutnya. Dengan wajah semerah tomat Winwin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

Setelah punggung mungil itu lenyap dari pintu dapur, Jaehyun kembali menatap Haneul yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata beningnya, "Eommamu lucu sekali ya? Kau pun harus seperti dia,"

"Tatatata~" dan setelah itu, ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh suara canda tawa Jaehyun dan Haneul.

.

"Haneul-ah, ige nuguya?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil menunjuk foto dirinya yang terpasang di dinding.

Dengan polosnya bayi itu menjawab, "Mmaaa~"

"Ya... ini Appa bukan Eomma," koreksi Jaehyun.

Di usia setahun ini, Haneul sudah mulai bisa berbicara. Sejak sebulan yang lalu dia berhasil memanggil Winwin dengan sebutan 'Eomma' walaupun tidak begitu lancar. Tapi terhadap Jaehyun sepertinya Haneul masih ingin mengujinya, karena setiap kali dia meminta Haneul menyebutnya 'Appa', bayi itu selalu ogah - ogahan.

"Haneul-ah, ayo bilang 'Appa',"

"Appa," ulang Jaehyun sekali lagi.

Dalam gendongan Jaehyun, bayi itu menatapnya dalam, "Aaaaa~"

"Bagus, lalu setelah itu katakan Ppa,"

Dan bayi itu tidak menjawab.

"Katakan Ppa,"

"..."

"Terserah kau lah, Nak," ujar Jaehyun nelangsa.

.

Suasana menyenangkan yang terjadi antara ayah dan anak itu buyar ketika suara rengekan Haneul tiba - tiba pecah. Membuat Jaehyun menimang - nimangnya dengan perlahan, "Waeyo?" Dan bayi itu masih tetap merengek dan menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Jaehyun mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengetuk - ngetuk jendela rumahnya yang menampilkan lampu - lampu taman samping rumah yang menyala terang, berharap bayi laki - laki itu teralihkan perhatiannya. Tapi rengekkannya tidak berhenti malah semakin keras.

"Winwin-ah! Ada apa dengan Haneul!?" Jaehyun sedikit berteriak agar Winwin yang masih ada di dapur mendengarnya.

"Dia lapar, Hyung! Coba kau buatkan susu, ada di meja samping sofa,"

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang dimaksud Winwin, dan ganti menatap Haneul di gendongannya.

"Appa tidak pernah membuatkanmu susu, Nak," ujarnya dengan lirih.

.

Karena tidak ingin merepotkan istrinya yang sedang memasak, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Dia dudukkan Haneul di karpet bawah sofa dan memberinya mainan agar bayi itu sedikit tenang.

Tangan kanannya kemudian memegang botol susu Haneul sedangkan tangan kirinya hendak menuangkan air panas ke botol tersebut. Tapi langsung terhenti ketika dia ingat sesuatu.

"Aku harus menuangkan susu bubuk ke dalam air panas atau menuangkan air panas ke dalam susu bubuk?"

"Dan berapa sendok susu bubuk yang harus kumasukkan?

"Aku harus menggunakan air panas atau air hangat?"

Dia bergumam sendiri sambil memutar - mutar wadah tempat susu bubuk Haneul berharap dapat menemukan petunjuk cara pemakaian produk susu tersebut. Dan meskipun menemukannya dia tetap tidak mengerti.

Bermenit - menit berlalu, sementara direktur muda itu masih tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat susu bayi yang benar. Hingga suara tangisan Haneul terdengar kembali.

"Jangan menangis, Haneul-ah! Appa sedang sibuk," Ujarnya setengah putus asa.

.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kau masih belum membuatkan Haneul susu?" Winwin, lengkap dengan celmeknya datang dari dapur. Dia terlihat bingung melihat Jaehyun yang masih belum membuatkan susu untuk Haneul, sementara bayi itu tengah menangis sambil tengkurap di karpet.

"Biar aku saja, kau gendong Haneul,"

"Arraseo," ujar Jaehyun bahagia. Dia langsung menuju ke tempat Haneul dan menggendongnya kembali membuat tangisannya terhenti.

.

Tidak sampai lima menit, susu Haneul sudah jadi. Winwin kemudian berdiri sambil mengkocok botol susu tersebut, "Hyung, buat dia terlentang. Aku akan memberinya susu,"

Jaehyun menuruti ucapan Winwin, "Seperti ini?"

"Ne," kemudian Winwin menyodorkan botol susu tersebut ke mulut Haneul yang langsung di teguk dengan rakus oleh bayi itu, membuat Winwin tersenyum, "Kau lapar ya?" Kemudian dia mengecup kening Haneul singkat.

Sementara pandangan Jaehyun tertuju bukan pada Haneul melainkan pada Winwin yang tengah serius dengan tugasnya. Entah mengapa edegan ini membuatnya merasa tersentuh. Winwin terlihat kalem -yah walaupun setiap hari Winwin itu kalem- tapi untuk saat ini dia terlihat sangat keibuan. Dan Jaehyun berjanji akan melindungi kedua makhluk yang telah dua belas bulan bersamanya itu dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu mencintai Winwin. Entah karena naluri ingin melindungi setelah mengetahui masa lalunya yang hampir sama dengannya. Atau yang lainnya.

Sama dengan Jaehyun, ayah Winwin menikah lagi hingga membuat ibunya depresi dan bunuh diri, mengharuskan pemuda mungil itu hidup seorang diri. Tapi dibandingkan nasib Jaehyun masih sedikit beruntung sebab dia dikirim ke panti asuhan oleh ayahnya, dan di adopsi oleh pemilik Jeongguk Corporation -sebuah perusahaan proyek terbesar di Korea- yang mewariskan seluruh harta kekayaannya pada Jaehyun ketika dia meninggal. Karena memang orang itu tidak memiliki istri dan anak.

Jaehyun tahu Winwin tidak seberuntung dirinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa lalu Winwin dulu ketika dia hidup sebatang kara di rumahnya. Melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sendiri tanpa mengeluh.

Jaehyun ingat ketika mendengar cerita Winwin, saat kedua kakinya masih harus berjingkat agar bisa melihat periuk nasi, dia sudah bisa memasak.

Dia juga tetap bersekolah sambil bekerja serabutan hanya untuk menjaga agar rumahnya tidak terjual. Dan meskipun dia berhasil melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga ke bangku kuliah, dia terpaksa berhenti karena dihamili kekasihnya. Belum cukup, dia juga ditinggal pergi setelah dijanjikan menikah. Walaupun Winwin tidak menyebutkan siapa kekasih yang telah menghamili dan meninggalkannya, Jaehyun bersungguh - sungguh jika dia tahu orangnya, dia akan memberinya pelajaran yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya pada Winwin.

Dan Jaehyun juga tahu kerasnya hidup yang menimpa Winwin telah membuatnya menjadi tidak begitu banyak bicara, bahkan di depannya sekalipun. Karena sejak kecil dia seolah ditakdirkan untuk tak punya pilihan kecuali menjalani hidup tanpa perlu mengeluh. Jaehyun tidak mau Winwin seperti itu. Karena itulah dia bersumpah sejak ikrar penikahan mereka yang terjadi secara sederhana di rumah sakit setahun yang lalu, dia akan melindungi dan menjaga Winwin dengan seluruh hidupnya. Juga mengembalikan senyumnya lagi.

Dan mungkin usahanya sedikit berhasil. Karena selama Winwin tinggal dengan Jaehyun. Sorot mata yang dulu menatapnya dingin seperti pertama kali Jaehyun temui di rumah sakit, secara perlahan mencair berubah menjadi sorot yang lembut dan penuh perhatian. Bahkan Jaehyun mampu mengubah pandangan Winwin tentang Haneul. Yang semula selalu menatap penuh kebencian, kini pelan - pelan luruh tanpa sisa.

.

Jaehyun memajukan kepalanya mengecup dahi Winwin dengan sayang, "Kau masak apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Winwin balas menatap Jaehyun, tangan kanannya masih fokus dengan Haneul, "Masak sup. Tapi sepertinya terlalu matang,"

"Maaf ya?" Tambahnya.

Mendengar permintaan maaf Winwin, Jaehyun tersenyum tulus, "Apapun yang kau masak aku pasti akan memakannya. Kau masak mainan Haneul pun aku akan makan," Ucapan Jaehyun tadi mau tak mau membuat Winwin tertawa.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jaehyun tengah mencari Winwin. Semenjak selesai sarapan tadi tiba - tiba saja pemuda China itu menghilang dari dapur. Jaehyun sudah mencarinya di seluruh rumah. Di kamar mereka, dia hanya menemukan Haneul yang masih tidur.

Dan akhirnya Jaehyun menemukannya di taman belakang sedang menjemur seprai.

Melihat posisi Winwin yang membelakanginya, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mengendap - endap sepelan mungkin agar tidak di ketahui Winwin. Ketika dia sudah berada tepat di belakang istrinya...

"WAAA!"

"YA TUHAN!" Winwin menjerit reflek dan membalikan tubuhnya, "Hyung! Kau membuat nyawaku hampir lepas!" Dia merengut kesal, membuat pemuda tinggi itu tertawa.

"Hehe, mianhae, aku mencarimu dari tadi. Aku mau berangkat,"

"Aku dari tadi di sini, sedang menjemur seprai ini,"

Jaehyun menatap seprai berwarna putih yang tengah dijemur Winwin, "Kenapa kau mencuci seprai lagi? Bukankah dua hari yang lalu kau baru saja mencuci seprai?"

"Kau pikir aku mencuci seprai setiap dua hari sekali itu gara - gara siapa, hyung? Kau tidak ingat ulahmu semalam?"

Ucapan Winwin tadi membuat Jaehyun terdiam dan mengingat - ingat tindakan apa yang dia lakukan sehingga menyebabkan Winwin mencuci seprai mereka.

.

Tadi malam? Apa yang dia lakukan?

.

Seingatnya setelah makan malam, Winwin menidurkan Haneul di kamar mereka.

Kemudian Jaehyun mengajak Winwin menonton tv di ruang tengah.

Selama menonton tv, secara naluri Jaehyun merangkul pundak Winwin dan Winwin sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jaehyun.

Lalu entah mengapa Jaehyun tiba - tiba mencium bibir Winwin dengan penuh nafsu dan beruntungnya pemuda itu membalas ciumannya.

Lalu dengan gaya pengantin Jaehyun menggendongnya kekamar.

Setelah itu menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu.

Kemudian...

.

Setelah mengetahui apa kelanjutannya, Jaehyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, membuat Winwin semakin merenggut.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Eung.. hari ini aku ada rapat dengan klien, membahas tentang proyek di Gangnam. Tapi sebelum itu..." tiba - tiba saja pemuda tampan itu tersenyum aneh, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh selidik. Dan seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan itu, Winwin memundurkan tubuhnya, "Kau mau apa, hyung?"

"Kau tentu mengerti apa yang ku inginkan, Win," ujar Jaehyun sambil melangkah maju.

"Tadi pagi sudah, hyung," elak Winwin.

Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu ciuman selamat pagi, sekarang aku menginginkan ciuman selamat bekerja,"

"Memang ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada," sambil berkata begitu kedua tangan Jaehyun memerangkap pinggang Winwin dengan sprei yang baru saja dia jemur di belakang tubuhnya.

Tanpa membiarkan istrinya melancarkan protes, bibir Jaehyun membungkam bibir Winwin dengan sebuah ciuman yang penuh. Winwin sedikit terkejut, namun hanya sebentar karena kemudian secara reflek meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jaehyun, meremasnya dengan lembut. Sementara Jaehyun semakin menarik sprei yang dia genggam dipinggang Winwin. Menempelkan tubuh mereka tanpa jarak.

Jaehyun melepaskan lumatannya dan kembali menatap wajah Winwin yang bersemu merah.

"Aku berangkat, Sayang," katanya sambil berlalu tanpa mempedulikan pemuda mungil di depannya yang masih mematung dengan wajah meronanya.

Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya di garasi sambil bersenandung. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menggoda istrinya di pagi hari.

.

.

.

"Ya! Gwencanha? Kau pucat sekali," Jaehyun menoleh menatap Yuta yang baru saja datang ke ruangannya.

"Aku sedikit pusing, tapi tidak apa - apa, hyung," Setelah rapat dengan kliennya tadi, entah mengapa kepala Jaehyun tiba - tiba terasa pusing. Badannya juga terasa hangat. Namun dia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hingga makan malam, karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan. Meskipun tidak seberapa penting. Dia tidak mau melimpahkannya pada sekretarisnya atau pada orang lain.

"Tidak apa - apa apanya? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Lebih baik kau pulang, Winwin pasti akan khawatir nanti,"

.

Tunggu dulu.

.

Yuta mengenal Winwin?

.

Jawabannya adalah, iya.

Pemuda Jepang itu mengenal Winwin ketika Jaehyun mengajaknya untuk pertama kali ke rumah Taeyong beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Winwin tengah menggendong Haneul dan langsung membuat Yuta, kekasih Taeyong yang kebetulan ada di situ, terpesona dan spontan berkata, "Ya Tuhan, ada malaikat," membuatnya langsung di hadiahi 'jambakan maut' dari sang kekasih.

"Tapi masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan, hyung," elak Jaehyun.

"Pekerjaanmu tidak seberapa penting, Jung. Nanti biar aku, Taeyong, atau Taeil yang mengerjakannya,"

"Arraseo, aku pulang. Tolong ya, hyung?"

"Ne, hati - hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Winwin dan Haneul," Jaehyun yang sedang memakai jas hitamnya tiba - tiba berhenti dan memandang hyungnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mencari - cari istri dan anakku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Winwin kan imut, apalagi Haneul,"

Jaehyun berdecih tidak suka, "Cih, sudahlah, hyung. Urusi saja Taeyongmu itu, aku mau pulang,"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Saat memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatunya, Jaehyun melihat Winwin baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Selamat datang! Bag- Ommo!"

Ucapan Winwin terhenti begitu melihat kondisinya saat ini yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat pucat dengan rambut yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hyung, kau sakit?" Winwin menghampiri Jaehyun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jaehyun yang berkeringat, "Badanmu panas sekali!"

"Aku baik - baik saja, Win," Jaehyun berkata lemah sambil menarik tangan Winwin dari dahinya, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Dimana Haneul?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Ayo ke dalam, kau harus segera di obati," sambil berkata begitu, Winwin menyeret Jaehyun ke kamar mereka berdua.

.

"Kau bisa mengganti baju sendiri, kan? Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu. Kau sudah makan?" Winwin mengambil satu setel piyama dari lemari pakaian kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun yang sedang duduk lemas di kasur.

"Aku baik - baik saja Win, kau jangan terlalu khawatir, aku sudah makan tadi," ujarnya sambil menerima piyamanya. Winwin terlihat tidak menghiraukan ucapannya, karena setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Jaehyun berbaring sambil menatap Haneul yang tengah tertidur di box tempat tidurnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin mencium dan menggendongnya, tapi kondisi tubuhnya benar - benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

.

Tidak berapa lama, Winwin datang sambil membawa baskom dan handuk kecil. Dia kemudian duduk di tempat tidur depan Jaehyun dan meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat tersebut di pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya mencelupkan handuk kecil tadi ke dalam baskom, memerasnya dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka kening Jaehyun. Dia melakukannya dengan diam tanpa bicara membuat Jaehyun yang tadinya terdiam menikmati perlakuan Winwin, merasa aneh dengan sikapnya.

Kenapa istrinya tiba - tiba menjadi pendiam? Padahal tadi pagi dia masih baik - baik saja.

Meskipun Winwin itu memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi tidak pernah sehening ini.

"Ada apa?" Dengan lembut Jaehyun bertanya membuat gerakan tangan Winwin menyeka keningnya terhenti. Winwin terdiam sesaat kemudian menggeleng, tersenyum tipis seolah meyakinkan Jaehyun jika dirinya baik - baik saja. Dan Jaehyun tahu jika dia sedang tidak baik - baik saja. Winwin tidak pernah semudah itu membohongi dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun bangkit dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Tangannya menyingkirkan handuk dan baskom dari pangkuan Winwin ke meja samping tempat tidur dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Winwin kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun sekali lagi dengan lembut.

Untuk beberapa saat, Winwin hanya memandang wajah Jaehyun dengan sendu,

"Lebih baik aku dan Haneul kembali ke rumahku yang lama, hyung,"

Jaehyun merasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Winwin, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kenapa pemuda ini tiba - tiba berkata demikian? Apa karena dia marah? Jika memang dia marah, apa penyebabnya?

"Aku merasa jika aku dan Haneul terus - terusan di sini.." jeda sejenak, Winwin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"Hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu," ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya air mata meluncur, menetes perlahan menuruni pipinya. Dan Jaehyun tetap diam, membiarkan Winwin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kami di sini, hyung. Haneul bukan darah dagingmu. Orang - orang akan menganggapmu buruk karena hal itu. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu, hyung. Karena itu akan sangat berbahaya untukmu. Setidaknya jika aku dan Haneul pergi, aku bisa meringankan bebanmu, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu,"

Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan kedua genggaman tangannya pada Winwin, mencoba untuk menguatkannya, "Kau istriku, Win. Aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani karena kehadiranmu dengan Haneul, justru hari - hariku terasa semakin berwarna karena kalian berdua. Dan aku sudah menganggap Haneul sebagai anakku sendiri,"

"Aku tahu kau kuat," Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya saat Jaehyun mengatakan ini.

"Jangan pernah mempedulikan ucapan orang. Jika mereka mengatakan hal itu pada kita, aku berani bertaruh jika mereka hanya cemburu dengan kehidupan kita. Mereka tidak tahu tentang kita, tentang hal - hal yang selalu kita lakukan, tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada hatiku. Dan mereka juga sama sekali tidak tahu.." ketika menjeda kalimatnya, Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Winwin, "Jika aku sangat mencintaimu," dapat Jaehyun lihat jika sorot mata sedih itu berubah perlahan menjadi lembut dan hangat. Walaupun masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Mereka bisa bicara sesuka hati karena mereka memang tidak tahu tentang kita. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal pada mereka. Jika kau dan Haneul, adalah milikku," satu air mata kembali turun dari mata bening Winwin. Dan tangan Jaehyun langsung tergerak untuk menghapusnya.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi. Dong Si Cheng dan Jung Haneul, adalah milik Jung Jaehyun, selamanya akan seperti itu,"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Winwin langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jaehyun, memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Membuatnya balas memeluk pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku sudah meragukanmu,"

"Jangan pernah berpikir yang aneh - aneh, Win,"

Di ceruk lehernya, Jaehyun dapat merasakan anggukan Winwin.

.

"Saranghae," kata Winwin. Tanpa perlu mengatakan hal tersebut, Jaehyun tentu tahu jika Winwin akan selalu mencintainya. Dan dia rela menukar apapun untuk kebahagiaan Winwin. Bahkan seluruh harta dan jiwanya.

"Nado," balasnya.

.

Jaehyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Winwin yang sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi langsung ditahan oleh pemuda China itu.

"Kau sedang sakit, hyung,"

Bahkan Jaehyun sendiri lupa jika dia sedang sakit, "Ayolah, apa kau tidak ingin membuatkan Haneul adik,"

Winwin membelalakkan matanya, "Mwo? Kau harus istirahat. Lagipula aku belum siap hamil lagi,"

"Tap.."

"Istirahat. Atau kau tidak kuberi jatah selamanya," ucapan mutlak dari Winwin tadi, membuat Jaehyun memandangnya horror.

Tidak dapat jatah selamanya sama saja dengan menerima vonis hukuman mati. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti Winwin dan menahan hasratnya hingga sembuh nanti.

"Arraseo," jawabnya pasrah. Tapi kemudian dia mendapat sebuah ide.

.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu,"

Winwin terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kalau hanya itu sepertinya aku tidak akan menolaknya,"

Setelah itu Jaehyun langsung mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah imut Winwin dan mengecup bibir merah itu perlahan. Membuat kedua pasang mata yang semula terbuka itu, secara perlahan saling menutup. Mencoba untuk menghayati kegiatan mereka.

Ketika Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Winwin, tangannya secara naluri menjalar ke punggung istrinya membelai dan sedikit meremasnya membuat Winwin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Jaehyun.

Ciuman itu bertambah memanas ketika Jaehyun menyelipkan lengan kiri di bawah lutut Winwin dan tangan kanan di belakang punggungnya, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya yang masih tertutup selimut.

Winwin sendiri yang sudah mulai terbuai dengan ciuman dari Jaehyun hanya bisa menurut dan mengalungkan kembali lengannya di leher Jaehyun. Sedikit mendesah saat lidah basah dari suaminya masuk dan menyapa rongga mulutnya dengan lembut.

.

Ketika merasakan napas Winwin yang mulai memendek, Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya. Memandang wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun itu dengan penuh perhatian. Dan Winwin sendiri balas memandangnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyung," tiba - tiba saja Winwin bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Gomawo,"

Jaehyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Semuanya," Winwin memberanikan diri untuk memgecup singkat bibir Jaehyun. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

Tapi tidak lama karena setelah itu matanya memicing tajam dan bibirnya menyeringai.

"Kau sudah mulai agresif ya?" Lalu setelah itu Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Winwin terlentang dan menindihnya. Tangannya mulai melakukan tindakan - tindakan yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan mengingat ada seorang bayi yang tidur di kamar itu.

.

Kemudian lampu dipadamkan.

.

"Ahh.. hyung, hentikan! Kau-ah-sedang sakithh,"

"Aku suamimu. Jadi, kau tidak berhak melarangku,"

"Ingat-ahh-hyunghh-ucapanku tadihh,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau tidak mau memberiku jatah selamanya, aku hanya perlu menggodamu seperti ini lalu setelah itu pasti kau sendiri yang akan memintanya,"

"Ti-ahhh-tidak akan,"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin lihat,"

"Hyunghh, hentikan! Ya! Ah-tanganmu!"

.

Dan setelah itu, Jaehyun benar - benar lupa kalau dirinya sedang sakit.

.

.

.

END.

.

Review juseyo...

.

.

Untuk ff yang ini, ini murni ide saya sendiri. Cuma ada beberapa bagian yang merupakan ide dari temen saya. Yaitu pas bagian akhir Winwin nangis ke Jaehyun terus Jaehyunnya yang nenangin, itu kalimatnya sebagian besar dari dia semua. Maklumlah, otak saya nggak nyampe kalau disuruh buat kata - kata romantis. #faktorjones

Niatnya saya mau bikin karakter Jaehyun dan Yuta disini akur - akur aja. Kayak Yuta lebih formal ke Jaehyun. Kan dia atasannya. Tapi seperti di ff yang sebelumnya mereka selalu aja berantem. Ngga tau susah banget bikin mereka anteng. Terus tentang TaeYu couple, saya kok lebih suka Yuta yang jadi semenya. Menurut saya, Taeyong itu mukanya lebih uke daripada si Yuyu.#plak

Saya ngetik ff ini setiap adegannya meluncur gitu aja dari otak nista saya. Maaf ya, kalau bikin mual. Apalagi sama pikiran mesumnya Jaehyun.#plak

Semoga ngga mengecewakannya ya..

Saya juga mau bilang terima kasih banyak sama review kalian yang sebelumnya#deepbow. Review kalian benar membuat saya semakin bersemangat dalam menulis. Sekali lagi terima kasih m(_ _)m


End file.
